The present invention relates generally to electric irons for use in the home, and more particularly, to a more efficient electric steam iron.
Known electric steam irons mainly comprise a housing, a water tank, a bottom plate and a heating device which is used to heat the bottom plate. A boiling chamber is provided inside the bottom plate, whereby the water can be heated up and boiled by the bottom plate, so that the boiling chamber in the bottom plate forms a steam generator. When the iron is working, the water in the boiling chamber is heated by the bottom plate and turns to steam, and this can then be sprayed out from the steam outlet of the bottom plate to iron the clothing. However, since there is only one steam generator in the known electric steam iron, and the area of the bottom plate and the power of the iron are limited, the temperature is also variational, so that the efficiency of the generating steam is very limited. Specifically, the water cannot be fully boiled, which leads to the steam being sprayed out from the bottom plate including many drops. This phenomenon exists in conventional electric steam irons that people currently use.